metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Militia
Pirate Militia are the weakest Space Pirates in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. They're first encountered on the G.F.S. Olympus when it's under attack. Militia are mostly composed of criminals and slaves. Despite this, they obey their superiors surprisingly well. This is attributed to the fact that disobedient militia often end up as dinner for higher-ranking Pirates. The Pirate Cargo Drone seems to possess a Militia's head, which could be another cruel punishment among Pirates. Oddly, their scans state that they are not Phazon-enhanced, yet they are capable of entering Hypermode. Varieties Several types of Militia exist in Corruption. Despite having armor and shields, Militia are still very weak. Pirate Militia The Pirate Militia are feeble when compared to other Space Pirate varieties, and are stated in initial scans to be disposable, proving that they have small worth to High Command. These standard Militia units are equipped with weaker beam weaponry than their Trooper brethren. They have a retractable energy scythe for close combat. They lack the Phazon enhancements that standard troopers bear, but seem to have been corrupted anyway. They are also without the new Dash-Jet system and Phazon powered EMP bombs. Compared to other types of Space Pirates, Militias have very little skin and flesh on them. Their metal limbs, single-bladed scythes, and shoulder rings are reminiscent of the standard Space Pirate type from Prime, as opposed to the more insectoid and clawed troopers of Echoes and Corruption. Metroid Prime 3: Corrpution: "The pirates have not enhanced all of their fighting forces. They continue to use militia units in battle. These groups are made up of slaves and criminals, and do not receive the Phazon enhancements given to regular army troopers. They are surprising obedient to the upper castes within the pirate military. Rumor has it that disobedient militia members often find themselves as dinner for regular army troopers." Shield Pirate Militia Shield Pirate Militia are Pirate Militia equipped with the Shield Pirate Trooper's energy shield. The shield can be ripped off using the Grapple Lasso or destroyed with Phazon attacks, which turn the Shield Pirate Militia back into a standard Militia. The Pirate's energy can also be drained using the Grapple Voltage. Metroid Prime 3: Corrpution: "Some members of the Pirate Militia have been granted use of regular army-trooper equipment. This unit has been given the portable battle shield. Its portability is its weakness, however. Remove it from the pirate's grip to eliminate its primary defense system. The shield is also susceptible to Phazon-based attacks." Armored Pirate Militia The Armored Pirate Militia are Pirate Militia equipped with beam-resistant armor. However Missiles are more effective against them. Militia possess a lesser muscular bulk than that of the standard Pirate Trooper, so little that the armor looks too big for them. Metroid Prime 3: Corrpution: "Members of the Armored Pirate Militia have been granted lightweight armorsuits for combat use. While this provides some additional resistance to Beam weapons, they are still vulnerable to explosive attacks. Members of the Armored Pirate Militia are mostly inept soldiers who have yet to die in combat." Trivia *The skull of these creatures bears a great deal of resemblance to Crocomire. These groups are composed of criminals even though all pirates are technically criminals. Gallery Image:MP3_0904_010--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Using the Grapple Lasso on a Shield Pirate Militia. Image:Militia_Cell.png|An Armored Militia with a standard one on the G.F.S. Olympus. Image:778852458_ea31c61f8e.jpg Category:Species Category:Space Pirates Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld